


Soulmate

by SerpentetBlaireau



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentetBlaireau/pseuds/SerpentetBlaireau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si un reloj pudiera decirte cuanto tiempo falta para conocer a tu alma gemela, ¿Te gustaría saber?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Waiting is the Worst Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581262) by [loyalnerdwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalnerdwp/pseuds/loyalnerdwp). 



Desde el día en que Sherlock había aprendido a contar, el pequeño reloj en su muñeca lo confundía.

"Pero, ¿ _Qué_ es lo que hace?" Le preguntó a su madre desdeñosamente. "¿Cuál es su propósito?"

Su madre sólo le sonrío y acarició su propia muñeca. Sherlock podía ver que no había más que ceros. El tiempo se había acabado, pero él no sabía qué era lo había contado. Ella se agachó a su lado y le envolvió la muñeca con su mano, bajando la mirada por un momento.

"Un día," dijo. "Vas a conocer a alguien. La persona más importante que jamás encontrarás. Entonces, el reloj marcará cero"

"¿Es la cuenta regresiva hasta que yo conozca a _alguien_?" Sherlock cuestionó con un tono bastante asqueado. "Es ridículo. ¿Cuál es el objetivo? Y no digas que soy demasiado pequeño para entender. No funcionará."

Ella negó con la cabeza y repitió. "La persona más importante que _jamás_ conocerás, Sherlock."

"No me gusta la gente," respondió Sherlock obstinadamente "Son irritantes."

Ella dio un paso atrás y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, ignorando sus bufidos de protesta.

"Lo entenderás cuando suceda." le aseguró alejándose. Sherlock frunció el entrecejo mirando al suelo y pisoteando caminó hacia la sala de estar, enojado con su madre por no haberle dado una explicación clara.

Más adelante, cuando se la arregló para superar el aburrimiento, los matones, y las interminables horas de clase, empezó a escuchar más sobre eso. Emocionados grupos de chicas, gritando y mostrándose unas a otras su muñeca. A escondidas, logró por fin escuchar a través de sus molestas risas el tiempo suficiente como para entenderlo; El reloj marca la cuenta regresiva para conocer a la persona más importante de tu vida. _Tu alma gemela_.

Las palabras lo hicieron estremecerse disgustado. El hecho de que su contador estuviera trabajando era terrible, eso significaba que iba a terminar encontrando a una persona con la que estaría obligado a estar por el resto de su vida. ¿Cómo alguien podría querer estar con una sola persona por un periodo tan largo de tiempo?

Los números en su muñeca, a los diez, seguían diciendo que faltaban más de cuarenta años.

__

John gastaba más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir pensando cómo sería su alma gemela.

_¿De qué color será su pelo?, ¿Cuáles son sus intereses? ¿Le gustarán los deportes, o preferirá leer?, ¿Qué estará haciendo?.. ¿Pensará en mí?_

La última pregunta, lo sabía, era ridícula; sea quien sea lo amaría, de la misma forma que él lo haría. Así es como funcionaba. A pesar de eso, esa pregunta siempre daba vueltas en su mente.

Se podía decir que era un romántico. Le gustaba la idea de dormir con alguien, abrazarlo en los días fríos y bromear con él, coquetearle sin que nada más importara.

Ni siquiera había _conocido_ a su alma gemela, y ya estaba enamorado de ella.

Los números en su muñeca marcaban 30 años el primer día de la escuela de medicina, y se preguntaba por qué él era uno de esos pocos que tenían que esperar tanto tiempo.

__

Continuamente se decía que la espera valdría la pena.

Ese era el primer caso en que Lestrade, necesariamente, había tenido que acudir a Sherlock por ayuda, y lo estaban atosigado por su pequeño reloj.

"¡Por el amor de Dios!" gritó, casi arrancándose la manga cuando la tiró hacia abajo "Sí, tengo uno. Y sí, funciona."

Anderson se burlaba de él a la distancia y Sherlock había casi decido ir y estrellarle su puño contra la barbilla en ese mismo instante.

"Jesús, cálmate, Sherlock" exclamó Lestrade, subiendo sus manos defensivamente "Es sólo – tú sabes, una sorpresa."

"No es como si pudiera controlar si tengo o no uno," susurró el detective, mientras distraídamente se frotaba la muñeca.

El resto de las personas en la sala miraba alrededor incómodos, sus manos inconscientemente tocando las marcas en sus propias muñecas. Lestrade seguía mirando a Sherlock discretamente, según él, hasta que el silencio fue roto por Sherlock "¿Es prueba suficiente?"

"¿Prueba de qué?" Lestrade le respondió, confundido.

"Prueba suficiente para ti, y tu equipo de que soy humano, aunque prefiera lo contrario."

La expresión de Lestrade se ensombreció y miró hacia otro lado, internamente molesto consigo mismo "¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." murmuró Sherlock.

El tiempo había saltado de diez años a veinte la tarde pasada y se reprendió a si mismo por haber sentido _algo_ por ello.

__

 _Abrasador_.

Era la única palabra presente en la mente de John. Malditamente precisa en muchos sentidos. El abrasador sol del desierto, la abrasadora bala incrustada en su hombro, la abrasadora tierra en su espalda, su garganta abrasada por el estrangulado llanto que dejó escapar y la tierra inhalada entrecortadamente.

El dolor casi lo cubría, pero decir que era abrasador era más adecuado.

Además de su punzante hombro (punzante calzaba bastante bien, también), sentía una fuerte palpitación en su muñeca derecha, y pudo ver a través de sus ojos entrecerrados que el número de días para conocer a su alma gemela giraban rápidamente, disminuyendo.

 _Demonios, a lo mejor está muerta también_ , pensó. El abrasador sol se desdibujó gracias a unas pequeñas manchas negras y John perdió de vista al mundo, retorciéndose inconsciente en el suelo.

__

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron de golpe y gritó sorprendido, sujetando su brazo y apretando con fuerza su mandíbula debido a un inesperado estremecimiento de dolor. Eso... definitivamente no se había sentido bien.

Revisó su brazo una y otra vez, no encontrando nada malo en él hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre su muñeca. Todos los números indicaban cero en un color rojo intenso, haciendo que la expresión de Sherlock vacilara.

Solo el día anterior había leído 4 años y tres meses. Algo había salido mal.

__

Los ojos de John rodaron mientras este jadeaba, intentando contener el dolor de sus pulmones, al mismo tiempo que luchaba por conseguir un poco de aire.

"Costillas rotas," decía en su mente. "Acabas de tener un ataque al corazón también. No te olvides de la herida de la bala, por supuesto. Lo siento, ¿Estabas pensando en tu alma gemela? Buena suerte con eso."

Si hubiera tenido el oxígeno suficiente, John habría gritado para que se callase. Podía sentir unas manos trabajando sobre él, inexpertas y temblorosas, moviéndose demasiado rápido, demasiado mal.

"Quédate conmigo, compañero", suplicó el soldado. "Que Dios nos ayude."

\--

Sherlock veía reaparecer los números.

_1 día, 2 días. 3. 4. 5. 6._

Los vio volver a cero, y su estómago se sacudió. Empezaron otra vez.

_...10, 12, 15, 22._

_0._

_7, 17, 20._

El detective gruño con frustración y frotó su pulgar encima de la marca.

"¡Decídete!" Le gritó, viéndolo ascender a 30 y volviendo a caer. Cada vez que llegaba a cero, sentía una punzada de dolor en su pecho, como un gran peso en su corazón.

Los números volvieron a ascender y se detuvieron en sesenta y ocho días.

Si llego a sentir una oleada de calor y tranquilidad, él lo negó.

__

"¡John Watson!"

Desde su regresó a casa John había dejado de revisar su muñeca. Había tenido muchas distracciones, visitas llenas de lágrimas por parte de su madre y llenas de tensión por parte de Harry. Intentaba conseguir un lugar donde quedarse mientras se recuperaba, hasta ser capaz de conseguir un trabajo de algún tipo.

"¡Escuche que estando en el extranjero que te dispararon!, ¿Qué pasó?"

"...Me dispararon."

Había algo molestando en su cabeza, pero no podía identificar que era, se sentía diferente – casi mejor.

"Vamos, ¿Quién me querría como su compañero de piso?".

Todo permanecía normal hasta que traspasó la puerta del laboratorio.

"Mike, ¿me podrías prestar tu teléfono? No hay señal en el mío."

John levantó su cabeza y su mano derecha apretó su bastón. Esa voz... ese hermoso barítono envió un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna y sintió como si su pecho se estuviera inflando.

"Eh – toma. Usa el mío," ofreció sin aliento. Sherlock encontró su mirada y entonces algo cambió en su expresión. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su muñeca y levanto su manga, solo un centímetro – lo suficiente para hacer que su respiración se detuviera.

"Mike, danos un momento," le ordenó. Mike los miró, de un lado a otro para luego obedecer y levantarse para salir.

"Regreso en diez minutos, colega, debo ir a revisar algo de todas formas," le dijo a John antes de irse. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta Sherlock se levantó y se aproximó a John, tan cerca que John se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás.

"¿Indica cero?" susurró Sherlock. "¿Un aburrido, gris cero?" John humedeció sus labios y balbuceó un momento. Sherlock rodó sus ojos, tomó el bastón de la mano de John, cogiéndole el brazo con la otra, y empujó su manga.

_0000d 00h 00m 00s_

"¿Afganistán o Irak?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó John, aturdido.

"Responde la pregunta, ¿Afganistán o Irak?"

"Afganistán" Respondió John. "Como sab –"

"Te dispararon. Moriste, y sufriste cuatro paros cardíacos." Dijo Sherlock.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" Preguntó John.

Sherlock liberó el brazo de John repentinamente y levanto su muñeca derecha, sosteniéndola para que John pudiera verla. El doctor pasó su dedo sobre ella con cautela, y luego rodeo la muñeca de Sherlock con su mano. "¿Sabias," Murmuró Sherlock, "que si tu alma gemela" dijo la palabra como si fuera un improperio, sin embargo su mirada seguía siendo suave "muere, puedes sentirlo?, se muestra en rojo en el brazalete y duele físicamente"

John tragó y sonrió con fuerza. "Para ser justos, creo que la bala dolió más", bromeó.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Sherlock preguntó.

"John Watson."

"Sherlock Holmes."

Los dos se observaron como en una nube, los ojos analizando el rostro del otro, como intentando memorizarlo.

"¿Estás buscando un compañero de piso?" Preguntó John finalmente, en voz baja.

"Ya no."

Sherlock sonrió y John le devolvió la sonrisa, deslizando su mano desde su muñeca para poder enlazar sus dedos.

"Brillante."

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta traducción fue originalmente posteada en fanfiction bajo el mismo pseudónimo, y ahora decidimos moverla acá, ya que es el sitio que usamos para leer actualmente. 
> 
> Obviamente que ni ésta historia, ni Sherlock nos pertenecen. Esperamos que les guste.
> 
> (Oh, sí, lo encontramos en un post de Tumblr, y la autora posteriormente lo posteó acá, con unos cuantos ajustes y otro final. Preferimos quedarnos con la primera versión que vimos, porque consideramos que ese es el fic del cual nos enamoramos)


End file.
